Pourquoi je t'haime?
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Elles sont tellement différentes, mais partage le même secret: une attirance puissante et interdite envers l'autre. Oseront-elles braver les épreuves pour être ensembles, ou la peur guidera-t-elle leurs actions? Fic pour les fans de WW. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Sombres habitudes**

**Salut à tous! Je décide finalement d'écrire de nouveau sur Worst Witch, un peu plus longuement par contre! Le titre de la Fic est un jeu de mots pour décrire la relation amour/haine entre Constance & Imogen. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise!**

La peur : tous la ressentait en croisant le chemin de la puissante Constance Hardbroom. Même si sa sombre apparence montrait clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être approchée, c'était par contre l'énergie qu'elle dégageait qui faisait fuir le plus de gens. Les élèves la craignaient, les membres du personnel la respectaient (sauf Davina, qui entretenait vraiment une peur bleue envers la députée). Le corps entier de Constance hurlait le désir de rester seule, ses yeux noirs lançaient regards meurtriers et coups d'œil de dédain à quiconque l'ennuyait. Personne ne pouvait affirmer être aimé de cette femme aux airs cruels, car le plus fort de ses sentiments était le mieux enfoui sous cette armure indestructible…

On ne savait rien du tout sur elle : ni si l'enseignante avait des amis, un amoureux, de la famille, une vie sociale! Elle ne parlait pas de sa vie privée et aucun membre du personnel sain d'esprit n'oserait essayer de la faire avouer! Seule Amélia était au courant du passé de son employée, un passé obscur dont elle n'abordait jamais le sujet car elle voulait tout simplement oublier cet épisode de sa triste existence. L'unique sentiment, autre que l'indifférence, qu'elle avait déjà affiché devant ses collègues était l'effroi, crée par Mistress Broomhead, son ancienne tutrice, dont le nom envoyait encore de fortes décharges de peur dans le corps de Miss Hardbroom. À la visite de cette dernière, tous remarquèrent son effet sur Constance. Personne n'osa en reparler non plus…

À l'opposé de cette grande femme aux cheveux d'ébènes et à la peau pâle se trouvait Imogen Drill, une petite blonde joviale et sportive. Appréciée par les élèves, ainsi que par presque toutes ses collègues… Constance la détestait et faisait tout pour qu'elle le réalise par elle-même. Miss Drill se sentant rabaissée par ces méthodes d'intimidation, son plus grand complexe étant bien sûr qu'elle était la seule non-sorcière du personnel. Il y avait bien Frank, mais il agissait comme un gamin. Elle détestait les hommes vulgaires et sans manières. Son futur amoureux aurait de la classe, du charisme et une gentillesse sans égale! Elle enseignait l'éducation physique aux jeunes sorcières, matière que tous redoutaient. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas et tentait d'au moins en intéresser une. Si une seule des filles considérait son cours comme d'intéressant, sa mission était accomplie! Toujours positive, Imogen gardait le moral et souriait à tous, même à Constance qui lui adressait ce regard froid qui lui était propre. Là aussi elle continuait à persévérer, persuadée qu'un jour la maléfique maîtresse des potions esquisserait un sourire adorable…

Depuis peu, l'enseignante de sports fréquentait un jeune homme nommé Serge. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une randonnée avec les filles et depuis ils se parlaient régulièrement. Certes, il n'avait pas du tout le profil du prince charmant qu'Imogen recherchait encore, mais elle était plus qu'à bout d'être seule. Après tout, une femme a besoin d'un homme, surtout en étant enfermée dans une école de filles. Un peu de virilité lui ferait un bien immense!

Les deux enseignantes n'avaient absolument rien en commun, si ce n'était que leur haine envers l'autre. Froide : douce. Brune : blonde. Méchante : gentille. Sorcière : non-sorcière… Et la liste s'étendait à l'infinie! Le nombre de fois où elles s'enrageaient ensemble durant la même journée, pour des banalités, était impressionnant.

Le matin, les deux femmes se défiaient du regard pour la dernière brioche anglaise. Quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs, au risque de se foncer dedans, elles continuaient tout droit jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle perde et s'éloigne du chemin de l'autre. Le soir, on les retrouvait toujours à s'obstiner pour savoir laquelle allait surveiller les filles durant la période d'études. Pour la tournée de nuit, c'était l'enfer : Imogen gagnait toujours en prétextant une fatigue liée à ses cours. Constance n'avait point le temps de protester que la jolie blonde partait en lui lançant un clin d'œil satisfait. Trop de familiarités pour la sorcière, elle en était outrée! Jamais elle n'avait rencontrée une femme autant dépourvue de savoir vivre et de respect de l'intimité des gens!

Imogen haïssait l'attitude mesquine de Constance, alors que cette dernière avait un haut le cœur rien que de voir la chaleur que dégageait sa jeune collègue. Elle ne considérait pas la hiérarchie, et lui parlait comme à une égale! Miss Hardbroom était sa supérieure, doublée d'une sorcière! À chaque regard échangé, une haine profonde était partagée.

Et pourtant… On aurait pu croire qu'après tant d'années à enseigner l'une aux côtés de l'autre, dans la même école, elles auraient donné leur démission. Il n'en était rien. La principale raison de leur endurance surhumaine : un attachement particulier et inavoué… Si, du côté d'Imogen, il était clair que cela relevait plutôt de la passion, Constance ressentait une attirance délicieuse et interdite. Elles se détestaient toujours autant, tout en espérant à tout instant un doux mot.

L'amour-haine était né entre elles plusieurs années plus tôt et les deux femmes ne comptaient pas parler avant longtemps. Par contre, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait se mettre sur le chemin du Destin, qui leur réservait quelques tours désagréables…

**Introduction de ma Fic! Reviews je vous en supplie? Vous ferriez ma journée! Je compte poster une suite, mais je ne sais pas quand…**

**Merci! :)**

**AB xxx**


	2. Une erreur regrettable

**Une erreur regrettable**

**Voici la suite, merci beaucoup à mes 2 revieweuses! Vos commentaires sont très, très appréciés! Bonne lecture :)**

À 5 heures précises tout les matins, Imogen Drill se lève pour aller courir. C'est ce qui lui donne l'énergie nécessaire pour sa journée, qui lui fait oublier momentanément le sentiment étrange qu'elle ressent envers la froide Constance Hardbroom. Soutien-gorge de sport, culottes courtes, souliers de course et un chandail long car la fin de l'automne est particulièrement frisquet : elle est fin prête pour aller prendre l'air. La tâche la plus difficile de sa routine du matin l'attend pourtant. Elle doit passer devant la chambre de la fascinante sorcière endormie, sans s'arrêter. Imogen sort donc de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible et marche sur la pointe des pieds. Juste devant la porte de Constance, elle craque. Elle appuie son oreille contre l'énorme porte de bois, soupire de bonheur en entendant la profonde respiration de l'enseignante de potions. Elle dort bien, sans cauchemars. La jeune blonde reprend donc sa route vers les escaliers.

C'est stupide, mais chaque matin elle a ce besoin vital, celui de s'assurer que rien ne trouble le sommeil de Constance Hardbroom. Une fois, elle s'est fait attraper. Une fois, elle a connue une humiliation sans nom. La sorcière avait ouvert la porte toute grande, se tenant de toute sa hauteur devant la timide professeur d'éducation physique, l'oreille à présent appuyée sur le ventre de sa supérieure. Son visage s'était empourpré, la chaleur de son corps avait probablement augmentée de 10 degrés. Elle s'était relevée en toussotant, attendant le jugement dernier. Elle n'oublierait jamais les cruelles paroles de la sorcière, celles-là mêmes qui l'empêchaient d'espérer une relation amoureuse…

- Si vous aimez tant m'entendre respirer, Miss Drill, je vous ferai un enregistrement. Car vous ne traverserez jamais la porte de cette chambre. Vous pouvez disposer.

Puis, elle avait claqué la porte avec une force surprenante et un sourire satisfait. Depuis, Imogen faisait ridiculement attention aux bruits qu'elle laissait échapper en sortant de l'établissement tout les matins.

Remontant la fermeture éclair de son par-dessus, elle sort en courant dans la cour où l'air glacé fouette son visage. Elle se sent bien, malgré tout.

Durant la course de Miss Drill, Constance réfléchit. Chaque matin, à 5 heures 15 minutes précises, elle entend sa collègue sortir pour sa course, puis le son de ses pas s'atténuer devant sa porte de chambre. Ce qui la dérange le plus dans cette étrange habitude, c'est la proximité de la non-sorcière. Qu'elle soit si près d'elle, l'autre côté d'une simple porte, la tue. Pourtant, beaucoup plus les séparent qu'une simple porte. Une vie les sépare.

Depuis le passage d'Hecketty Broomhead dans sa vie, Constance doit se résigner à résister à toutes les choses qui lui font envie. Elle renonce donc à se lever pour prendre Imogen sur le fait, et abuser de la vue de ses merveilleux yeux verts et brillants. Elle se retourne plutôt dans son lit, s'accorde une dernière heure avant de se lever pour préparer son expérience de la journée. La potion qu'elle tentera d'accomplir pour les premières années est difficile, mais elle y arrivera. Constance Hardbroom réussit toujours ce qu'elle entreprend. _Toujours._

Une heure plus tard, donc, la sorcière se leva à grand peine de son lit moelleux. Bien qu'elle soit une femme stricte, studieuse et sérieuse, elle adore dormir longtemps le matin. Elle s'active dans la chambre sombre, prépare ses vêtements et son maquillage. Après une longue douche brûlante, elle s'habille et applique mascara et eye liner noir. Une touche de rouge à lèvres, puis elle est partie. Elle sort de sa chambre en vitesse, car elle doit surveiller le déjeuner des filles ce matin. Ses longs cheveux volent derrière elle, ceux qu'elle a totalement oublié de nouer dans son empressement matinal…

Malheureusement, elle ne s'aperçoit pas de son oubli et utilise la magie pour arriver dans la salle du personnel. Il n'y a qu'Imogen qui mange une tranche de pain grillée en lisant le journal local, et elle relève les yeux en entendant le bruit familier de Constance Hardbroom, ce petit _pop!_ magique qui l'annonce à chaque fois. Ce matin, pourtant, quelque chose a changé. Elles savent toutes les deux l'attraction qu'elles ressentent envers l'autre, ne sachant par contre pas qu'elle est réciproque… La vue des cheveux détachés de la sorcière envoie une décharge puissante dans le corps de l'enseignante d'éducation physique. Son sourire reste figé, les longs cheveux caressent les hanches envoutantes de la belle brune en un mouvement sensuel qui s'apparente à une danse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Miss Drill? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'apparais devant vous!, Constance se moque d'une voix dure.

- Non, mais c'est la première fois que vous êtes aussi… impressionnante.

Tout à coup, la sorcière semble comprendre et pointe son index et son petit doigt vers le haut de sa tête, dans l'espoir de créer un chignon serré. Mais Imogen se lève rapidement de sa chaise et attrape le poignet de Constance doucement.

- Arrêtez. Vous êtes très jolie comme cela, Miss Hardbroom.

La plus âgée des deux femmes est choquée par les propos de la petite blonde, son expression est figée dans la surprise. En plus, le pouce de la non-sorcière frotte délicatement l'intérieur de son poignet sensible, lui procurant un plaisir qu'elle ne peut s'autoriser à ressentir. Imogen lui sourit tendrement, remonte sa main vers la joue haute à la pommette rougie par la gêne. Puis, Constance réalise l'étrange position dans laquelle elles se trouvent et se recule avec force de la douce main.

- Ne me touchez pas! Vous êtes complètement folle…

- Constance, je…

- Miss Hardbroom! Un peu de respect, je vous pris, je suis votre supérieure!

- Je m'en fiche, vous êtes plus que cela pour moi.

- Taisez-vous!

La voix forte retentit en même temps que la claque sur la joue de Miss Drill. Cette dernière, un air abattu et insulté, se flatte la joue en tombant dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Sans un regard, sans une parole, Constance Hardbroom se déplace instantanément dans sa salle de classe. Elle s'effondre sur le banc qui est le sien, la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-elle devenue? Qu'est-ce que cette femme a _osé_ lui faire subir? Elle n'est même pas une sorcière, et pourtant elle la tient en son pouvoir…

Ce qui trouble le plus l'enseignante, c'est qu'à l'ordinaire elle aurait adoré frapper cette insolente qui ne sait pas où est sa place! Or, cette fois, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a le plus apprécié : la frapper ou sentir la féminine main contre sa peau froide…

La non-sorcière, de son côté, est plus troublée que jamais. Quand elle touchait Constance, elle ressentait vraiment une connexion! Comme si leurs âmes s'étaient rejointes. Elle avait même vu l'étincelle de bonheur adoucir les yeux de la femme plus âgée… Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, la gifle était arrivée. Pourrait-elle continuer longtemps d'attendre après l'amour d'une femme qui ne voulait absolument rien savoir? Elle n'était pas certaine…

**Qui veut savoir si Imogen aura la patience d'attendre la sorcière entêtée? Reviews! ^^ *sourire d'ange* vous me rendriez heureuse!**

**AB xxx**


End file.
